spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick of the Jungle Transcript
Patrick of the Jungle: Transcript Written by: Spongeman537 Act 1: (Patrick is in his home watching TV) Patrick: All these new shows stink! (Commercial runs on) Commercial Man: Are you bored? Pat: You Bet! Commercial Man: Did your friends go to a hockey game without you? (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Andy who are at a Hockey Game) SpongeBob: This stinks! Andy: Yeah SpongeBob: Should we leave? Andy: Hmm... Nah (Scene goes back to Patrick) Pat: Yeah! Commercial Man: Then you should go on a camping trip! Buy all your camping needs at Tom's House of Outdoor things! Pat: That's just what I need! (Pat turns off TV) Pat: To that store where they... uh, sell... uh... 2 HOURS LATER Pat: Uh... that store... where... oh who cares! (Patrick gets into his boat and drives to the store) AT THE STORE Clerk: Hello sir, how may I help you? Pat: I need a tent! Clerk: How about this? (holds up a blue tent) Pat: Nah Clerk: This? (holds up yellow tent) Pat: Nope Clerk: Uh... MUCH, MUCH LATER Clerk (impatient): THIS ONE? Pat: What rhymes with 'Go' and begins with 'N'? Clerk: THAT'S IT! BUY A TENT OR GET OUT! Pat: I was buying a tent? (Pat gets kicked out) Pat: Fine, I guess I'll have to improvise (He grabs out a newspaper and drives away to a Jungle) Sign: Beware! You can die if you enter! Pat (sarcastically): Sure I can (He drives through the forest till his car explodes) Pat: OW! Oh well, might as well camp here. Hey, a frog! (Pat chases a frog deep into the jungle) MEANWHILE SpongeBob: Have you seen him? Andy: Nope Squidward: What are you two doing? SpongeBob: Pat's gone! Squidward: He's gone? YAY! (laughs) Andy: Hey look! (Points to tire tracks in the road) SpongeBob: Those must be his! To the Boat! (Andy and SpongeBob run to the boat as Squidward dances) Act 2: ' (Patrick lies down in grass panting) Patrick: Wow, frogs are fast. What time is it? (Looks at clock he drew on his wrist) Pat: It appears to be sometime. Oh well... hey? Where am I? MEANWHILE Andy: How far do these tracks go? SpongeBob: I have no idea Andy: Look! They lead to a jungle! SpongeBob: To that jungle (SpongeBob's Phone rings) SpongeBob: Hello? Squidward: SpongeBob, where are you? Are you looking for Patrick? SpongeBob: Yes, why? Squidward: Take as long as you want SpongeBob: Gotcha Squiddy! Squidward: Please don't call me that SpongeBob: Okay, Squid-a-lid! (Squidward frowns, then hangs up and throws a party) Andy: Here we are! (they stop and get out) SpongeBob: This looks like a job for... (Rips off clothes revealing a safari suit) SpongeBob: SpongeBob SAFARIPANTS! Andy: Oh Boy MEANWHILE (Patrick sets out his "tent" and sits down) Pat: Aw, I miss home (Odd looking bird flies to Pat) Pat: Hi Birdie! Bird: SQUAWK! Pat: Hi, Mr. Squawk. Bird: Hi Pat: Huh? Bird: SQUAWK! Pat: That's what I thought you said. Anyway, I'm lost. Do you know the way out? (Bird shrugs) Pat: Oh well. Bye bye Birdie! Bird: SQUAWK! Pat: I'm lost. Where is SpongeBob when you need him? MEANWHILE (SpongeBob is cutting tall grass with Andy behind) SpongeBob: If my calculations are correct, we should enter a clearing right now (SpongeBob bangs into a tree) Andy: That's ''some clearing they got here! SpongeBob: Hey! I just- Pat: Guys! Andy and SpongeBob: Patrick! (The three reunite) SpongeBob: Hey Pat, where did you get that beard? You haven't been gone for a day! Pat: Oh, it's just seaweed Andy: Let's just go home. I bet Squidward will be happy to see you! AT SQUIDWARD'S HOUSE Squidward: That's odd, why do I suddenly feel so uncomfortable? ''END!' Category:Welcome to Sea Paradise! Transcripts